Razbliuto
by I.Am.Tobi
Summary: Razbliuto: the sentimental feeling you have about someone you once loved but no longer do.
1. Chapter 1

Razbliuto: the sentimental feeling you have about someone you once loved but no longer do.

Phoenix awoke to the feeling of an unfamiliar body pressing against his back, and an arm around his waist. He turned over to see an unknown face grinning at him.

"Morning babe," the man said, running his fingers through Phoenix' brown spikes. "Last night was great."

Phoenix gazed at the man for a short moment, before removing the intrusive hand.

"Out," he said to the stranger.

The man looked taken aback. "But bab-"

"Get out," Phoenix cut him off.

With a scowl on his face, the man climbed out of Phoenix' bed and dressed himself.

Phoenix sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes, and watched the stranger.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The man looked at Phoenix with an amused expression.

"You kick me out of your house, without even a good morning first, and then you ask my name," the man laughed quietly, pushing his long black hair back in order to see. "I see you're unbelievable outside the bed, too."

"Right," said Phoenix, "out."

O

Phoenix strolled into Wright & Co. Law Offices wearing his blue suit, his bag slung over his shoulder, and two coffees in hand. He was greeted at the door by a bundle of hyperactivity sporting a top knot.

"Nick, my man!" she reached her greedy claws out towards him. "Thank you for the coffee!"

Phoenix moved the two cups out of her reach, and proceeded into the building.

"No, Maya, these are for me. Lord knows I need them."

She pouted and followed him, "Up all night again?"

Phoenix sipped his coffee and sat down at his desk, "Something like that. So what's new for today?"

Maya sat down across from him, and put her green binder on the desk, "Well, that new prosecutor, you know him, Tat L. Tale, is accusing you of forging evidence…"

"Why, of course."

"Your mother called and wants you to come in for Christmas..."

"Lovely."

"And lastly, a man is accused of shooting his fiancée and wants you to defend him!"

"Fun," Phoenix buried his face in his hands.

Maya closed her binder and stood up, "Up, up, up. We have to get to the crime scene."

Phoenix sighed but stood anyway. He needed this case if he was going to keep the lights on at his apartment for another month.

"So where is the crime scene?" Phoenix asked his coworker.

"Washington Plaza," she replied, "right up the hill from Mercy Hospital."

Phoenix stopped for a moment and looked at the woman.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing his unnerving stare.

"Washington Plaza…"

"Yes?"

"It's…?

"It's what Nick? You're freaking me out!"

"It's on the richer side of town, that's all."

She watched him with a suspicious look on her face, "Yeah, you have to make a whole hell of a lot to live there. Certainly wouldn't be able to afford it on my salary."

"Yeah, mine either, Maya," Phoenix responded.

Maya smiled at him and turned around. "Kidding, Nick, I'm just kidding."

With that, she grabbed the keys from the desk and headed outside.

O

As they approached the all too familiar building, Phoenix shoved the memories hurdling in to the back of his mind and tried to focus on the case.

Name: Nadia Gilbert  
>Age: 24<br>Cause of death: Gunshot wound to the head  
>Time of death: Approx. 10:30 pm<p>

The main suspect was her fiancé, Brian Goldsmith. He claimed to be driving home from work at the time of the murder.

"She lived on the twenty second floor," Maya told him as they walked out of the parking garage.

"Shit," Phoenix responded, "she must have been rich as hell. The higher you live the more you pay."

"Actually, she was only a student," Maya informed him, "Her parents were paying for this place while she was in school. She went to Point Park University. I think they were paying for that too."

"What do the parents do?" Phoenix asked as they went through the revolving doors and past the front desk, towards the marble elevator lobby.

Maya pressed the button for the 22nd floor and leaned against the railing, "The dad's a plastic surgeon and the mom travels."

Phoenix nodded and waited for the _ding_ that signaled that they were on the necessary floor.

When the doors opened, they were greeted by a familiar face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maya asked, gaping at the man in front of her.

"I thould be athking YOU that quethtion!"

Phoenix stuck his hand out and put a fake smile on his face. "Hello Tat, good to see you again."

The man adjusted his green collar and sneered at Phoenix' outstretched hand. "With I could thay the thame. I know why you two are here, and I don't approve. You won't ruin thith cathe for me. Altho, it'th Mithter Tale to you."

"Right," Phoenix scratched the back of his head, "we'll just be going then."

"Hell no!" Maya yelled, "We're looking at this crime scene RIGHT NOW!"

"Not if I have anything to thay about it!"

"Well you can THAY all you want! We're still going!"

Phoenix stepped in between the two people, "How about we all just calm down. Tat, I mean, Mr. Tale, we'll leave. Maya, we will come back tomorrow."

He pulled Maya back next to him, and pushed the button that would take them down to the lobby. Leaning his head against the wall of the elevator, he closed his eyes.

"I don't know why you listen to that asshole," he heard Maya mumble before a _ding_ sounded throughout the small space.

O

_Phoenix awoke to the feeling of his lover pressing against his back and his arms around his waist. He turned over to see the man's gentle smile and warm eyes._

"_Good morning, beautiful," the man said as he stroked Phoenix' brown spikes. "Are you hungry?"_

_Phoenix gazed at the man, completely contented, before nuzzling gently into chest._

"_Food," he whined._

_The man chuckled, "What are you hungry for?"_

"_Food," he jokingly answered, a small smile gracing his lips._

_The other man sighed with mock annoyance and climbed out of the bed they shared._

_Phoenix sat up in bed, stretched, and watched the other man pull his pants on._

"_Will you make me eggs?" he asked._

"_Not only will I make you eggs, I will also make you pancakes and bacon," the man smiled as he pulled his shirt on, "and not to forget your coffee; two sugars two creams."_

"_Right," Phoenix smiled, "you're the best."_


	2. Chapter 2

Maya sighed and stood in front of Phoenix before he entered the old car.

"If we can't see the crime scene we can at least go visit the client," she told him.

"Yeah," he answered, "let's just get out of here."

He walked over to the driver side, taking one more look at the all too familiar building before opening the door and getting inside. That was a chapter of his life that ended a long time ago, and he didn't appreciate all of the old memories coming back to haunt him, especially not while he was trying to work on a case.

'_Whatever,' _he thought, _'it's only a coincidence. I don't need to think about him to do this case. It has nothing to do with him.'_

With that thought, he was slightly more reassured and was able to drive comfortably to the precinct without any more annoying thoughts.

The precinct was an incredibly old building; a historical landmark in Pittsburgh. It was right between the Allegheny River and Boulevard of the Allies. When a person was in a boat on the river, they couldn't help but admire the unique architecture of the building. There was no other building like it. As a child, when Phoenix would ride with his parents on this street, he'd always wave to the precinct and wonder if anyone was ever going to wave back.

Phoenix pulled his old car into the parking lot and got out.

"My favorite part," he said to Maya, smirking.

"You're insane," she replied, "First off, you never know whether or not the client will actually talk to you. Secondly, if they do, they never tell you the full story. In my opinion, this is the worst part."

Phoenix smiled at her as they walked into the building.

"You know, part of the reason I enjoy this is because it never changes," he said to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Over the years our lives have changed so much, but this job always stays the same. This is a constant in my life that I can always rely on."

Maya sneered, "I wouldn't necessary call that a good thing."

Phoenix shrugged as they entered the large building, "I guess."

When they first stepped inside, there were no sounds except the tapping of their shoes on the blue and white tile, and the old woman at the front desk talking a little too loudly on the phone.

"Excuse me, miss," Phoenix said as they approached the woman.

The woman put the other person on the line on hold and looked up at them with an annoyed face.

"What do you need?" she asked, not at all friendly.

"Well," Phoenix replied, "I'm an attorney here to visit my client, Mr. Brian Goldsmith."

The woman sighed and checked a folder she had on her table. She took her time finding what she needed to, and stopped halfway through to pop one of the mint candies on the desk into her mouth.

"Just go through the doors to your left and the guard will take you where you need to go."

O

"Look dude," the man said, fumbling with one of his dreads, "I didn't do a THING!"

"Okay," said Phoenix, "please answer my questions. Where were you the time of the murder?"

"I already told you," the man shouted, "I was driving home from work!"

"Brian, please," Maya spoke up, frustrated at the man's lack of cooperation, "we'll need more details than that. Where do you work? What street were you on?"

Brian crossed his arms. "I work at Jester's Court Tattoo on the South Side, and I don't remember what street."

"Thank you," Phoenix was exasperated; they'd been working for 45 minutes just to get those few answers out of this man.

Maya stood and nodded her head at Brian, "That's all we'll be needing today. Let's go Phoenix."

Phoenix stood and followed her out of the small area.

"Well," he said to her, "that was a pain in the ass. Is it too late to drop this case?"

"It's never too late, but we need to money," she responded, looking at her watch, "it's 1:00, let's go get some burgers."

Phoenix nodded as they headed back into the parking lot. "We'll go to Five Guys."

"My favorite."

O

It was about 10:30 at night when Phoenix finally made it back to his apartment. He and Maya spent the better part of 9 hours going over the case and the evidence, and not to mention trying to figure out a way to deal with the uncooperative client.

All Phoenix wanted to do was strip down, take a long shower, and go to bed.

He pulled off his suit jacket, which felt about 15 pounds at this point, and walked to the small table next to his couch where his home phone was.

_You have three new messages._ _  
>Message 1 [beep]<em>

"_Hey Phoenix it's your mother. I'm just calling to say hi. You know, it wouldn't hurt for you to call every on-"_

Phoenix cut the message off and went to the next one.

_Message 2 [beep]_

"_Dude, you gotta help me. There's this girl and her name's Carina. She's a model, dude. And I love her man, I really love he-"_

Once again Phoenix cut off the message; he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Larry and his love issues right now.

_Message 3 [beep]_

"_Hello Phoenix."_

What the hell?

"_I'm in town for a while, so I thought I'd give you a call."_

That voice…

"_I know you're probably thinking this is incredibly random, but I think you and I should go have a coffee some time, and, you know, catch up."_

M-Miles…

"_I'm staying in my old apartment, back in the plaza, for now. Give me a call back soon; I'd love to hear from you."_

Edgeworth.

"H-HOLD IT!"


End file.
